


On the Way Down

by gremlinsae



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Co-workers, Elevators, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Making Out, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke has claustrophobia, Sasuke refuses to fix the elevator, Switching, They're going to do it in the parking lot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why is this building so tall, because they switch, but only in this scene, elevator shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinsae/pseuds/gremlinsae
Summary: Prompt from imagineyourotp on tumblr: "Imagine your OTP working in the same office building. Person A works a few floors above person B, but they meet on the elevator at end of day each day. As soon as the elevator doors close, they make out passionately, stopping just in time to straighten hair and clothes before the doors open on the ground floor."





	On the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written _years_ ago and I'm just now posting it here. I had fallen out of the Naruto fandom for about two years or so once I became obsessed with Yuri!!! on Ice but now I'm back on my bullshit and decided to upload this old drabble.
> 
> I tried to edit it as best as I could so please excuse any errors. My writing has changed a lot since I wrote this. *sweat*
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The chime of the elevator rang out at a deafening volume. He hated this damn thing. It was too loud, too small, and too slow and having his office on the top floor of the building just added on to the annoyance. The doors opened slowly and Sasuke felt his eye twitch. It took a minute for the doors to open wide enough for him to squeeze in comfortably, which was remarkable in itself since he wasn’t particularly wide. He momentarily thought about taking the stairs because this just had to be some serious safety hazard, but couldn’t bring himself to move knowing that 40 plus flights wouldn’t be any better.

He sighed as he settled himself against the left side on the compartment, pressing the button that would lead him down to the main floor. It took another minute or so for the doors to close. He was thankful that the others were too busy to leave now otherwise he’d have to share what little space he had. He felt constricted as is and had to fold his arms against himself to keep himself calm. Itachi will hear of this…again.

The ride down seemed to take forever and he started tapping his foot in impatience. The numbers perched at the top of the doors were slowly passing the light down to the next number. His jaw tightened as floor 39 lit up and just seemed to stay there. Annoyance eventually turned into anxiety as the elevator stopped and the loud ding rang out. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It would be no use to start panicking. That would use up too much oxygen which he was apparently going to be sharing with another person shortly. Not to mention the embarrassment of someone seeing one of the owners of the company falling to bits. That was unacceptable.

The doors started separating and Sasuke spent the time wondering who would be joining him. He looked at the floor number again and realized it was the publications and advertising sect. He felt his palms sweat in anticipation. If only he were that lucky.

When blue eyes stared back at him he smirked. Luck was definitely on his side. Maybe today wouldn’t be that bad after all.

He saw something flash in blue eyes as the man calmly walked inside to stand against the opposite wall of the compartment. They were calm on the outside, but their eyes were competing with each other. Everyone on the 39th floor close enough to the elevators shivered, hoping that blood would not be shed from the two rivals who would be sharing a small elevator shaft for almost 40 floors. The last time they were alone in there was over a month ago and the elevator was out of commission for a week afterward.

The doors closed. “How much time do you think it’ll take to reach our floor?” Naruto started, his voice low. Sasuke felt a shiver run up his spine as he tried to calculate in his head based on how long it took him to go down six floors.

He licked his lips, and he saw Naruto’s eyes darken at the action. “If you keep talking, ten.” He managed to keep his voice level, despite the way his heart hammered in his chest. “If you don’t, we’ll have almost fifteen.”

The light above the doors was passed to 38. Naruto’s eyes narrowed at the change. “I guess we shouldn’t waste the opportunity then.”

Sasuke didn’t know who moved first, but the next thing he knew he was being pressed up against the wall with Naruto’s hard body holding him down. Tan fists tangled in his hair as their lips met hungrily. All the while Sasuke got started on loosening their ties and removing their blazers. Naruto pulled back long enough to remove the article of clothing, which took longer than either of them would have liked, before returning to Sasuke’s waiting mouth. Tongues and teeth clashed without care. Sasuke’s skin was on fire as Naruto’s hands ran down his body to hook underneath his knees and pull him up. Sasuke was quick to wrap his legs around Naruto’s waist, which was becoming more and more exposed with each movement they made.

“Don’t have me against the buttons this time,” Sasuke breathed between kisses. “I don’t want to waste another dime on this elevator unless it’s a full remodel.”

Naruto laughed. “Why didn’t you remodel it when we broke it?” Sasuke gasped as Naruto’s mouth decided to latch itself to the side of his neck, just underneath his ear. He was thankful for the distraction because he didn’t have a good enough answer. “Admit it, you like this elevator for the few chances we get to spend in it.”

“Shut up.” Unfortunately the demand came out too breathless for it to take effect. Naruto’s fingers were working the buttons of his shirt and that sinful mouth of his was traveling lower and lower. An audible suck over his navel had him rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

“Admit it, you get off on this.”

Before he could retort, Naruto’s mouth was back on his. He bit down rather harshly on Naruto’s lip from the accusation but couldn’t keep the rage up when Naruto’s fingers dipped into the waistband of his pants. Naruto smirked when Sasuke’s mouth went slack and continued ravishing the Uchiha’s mouth with his tongue. Sasuke squirmed as Naruto’s fingers moved to the button, causing delicious friction between their bodies that left them both gasping and moaning. Naruto stopped being gentle and Sasuke swore he heard the button pop off and his zipper break but couldn’t bring himself to care. Naruto’s other hand was slowly crawling up his thigh, resting just underneath his cheek before using his newfound position as leverage to grind into him.

“Fuck!” Sasuke growled when Naruto's mouth started sucking down his neck again, this time using teeth. Thank God it was Friday because Naruto was bruising him and he did not want to explain the love bites to his brother and the others on the top floor. The fingers under his thigh were squeezing the muscle there, slowly dragging his pants down. Sasuke cursed again when fingers met his bare backside.

Naruto's mouth traveled back up to that spot underneath his ear and Sasuke nearly came right then and there. “Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, making Sasuke’s shivers intensify. He could feel the fingers start shallowly probing him and he couldn’t help but rock back into them. God the things this man did to him. “I hope you don’t have plans this weekend.”

Sasuke stopped his rocking to let Naruto explain, but when he saw the dark, feral look in those blue eyes, he already knew.

“Because you’re not going to be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

Naruto continued his grinding and the beautifully painful suction against his neck that nearly had him screaming from pleasure. He held on, biting his tongue to keep himself focused, because there was no way Naruto was going to get off that easy. “Only if you can’t either,” was his short reply.

He felt Naruto’s smirk against his skin. “If you can move, then it’s a deal.”

A loud ding made them both jump and scramble to put themselves back together. Sasuke looked up to see that they were on the first floor already. He cursed as Naruto handed him his blazer. He didn’t bother buttoning his shirt back up and just threw the blazer on. He found that Naruto had in fact ruined his work pants and did the best makeshift job he could to make himself look put together. Naruto adjusted his collar and he tried to put his hair back into to place, but they had to separate as soon as the doors began opening.

Naruto leaned over towards him as the doors struggled to open. “Your car or mine?”

Sasuke smirked. “Mine is in a dark corner if you think we won’t get caught.” The gleam in Naruto’s eye was sinful and his smile matched it. Sasuke adjusted himself through his pants, trying his best to will his erection down. “Just hope we make it there without giving ourselves away.”

Naruto laughed again as the doors opened enough for them to fit through. Sasuke exited quickly like he usually did on Fridays and Naruto followed, occasionally stopping to say goodbye to a couple of the receptionists before continuing. Sasuke was several paces in front of him by the time they reached the parking garage, but Naruto was quickly shortening the distance now that they were away from prying eyes.

The walk to his car was rather long, and Sasuke was momentarily thankful for his this morning’s frustration of having difficulty finding a parking space. The tension between them grew with each step closer to the vehicle, all by itself in the far off corner of the parking garage. With dusk falling, no one would see a thing.

_Perfect_. The thought was mutual as the walk ended and the fun began.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter [@Lilhoneysuckle4](https://www.twitter.com/lilhoneysuckle4) and on Tumblr [@lilhoneysuckle4](http://www.lilhoneysuckle4.tumblr.com)


End file.
